Eyes of the World
The Eyes of the World (called individually the Left Eye of Darkness and the Right Eye of Light) is a concept that can refer to various items and metaphysical concepts in the Bayonetta universe. The original eyes of the World were the literal eyes of Aesir, The God of Chaos, the god of the World of Chaos. The god then took pity on humanity who at the time were unable to express free will and gave them the Eyes, this splited his soul in two entities (Loki and Loptr). The two clans who were given the Eyes became the Lumen Sage and the Umbra Witches, in possession of the humans, the eyes manifest as a godly power inside two "choosen one", one for each clan. The two clans also named two gemstones after the eyes and these stones were given to the choosen ones as a proof of their status. History Origins The Eyes of the World were first created after the creation of the Trinity of Realities was formed. Each of the three realms were assigned a "god" at the beginning of their existence, the one who ruled the world of Chaos was known as Aesir, The Eyes were born with Aesir since they were his real eyes and one of the reason for his powers over reality. Aesir pitied the humans for their lack of free will and ended up giving them his eyes out of kindness, this caused his soul to be split into an incarnation of his evil side and his good side. Loptr, his evil half, retained Aesir's ability to read and use the Remembrances of Time and Loki, his good half, retained the power to control the eyes as well as his power to destroy everything and anything from the World of Chaos. Ages of the Clans The clans were the ones who inherited the eyes from Aesir and used them to perfect their magical arts and govern over history, effectively protecting the world from any threat. 500 years before the first Bayonetta, the one said to inherit the power of the Righ Eye was Balder. However, he fell in love with Rosa, an Umbran Witch and the two had a child together. This sended the clans into a spiral of chaos and intern wars. Cereza, the child, would eventually become the heir of the clan as well as the inheritor of the Left Eye. Eventually, the witch killed all the sages except Balder who was exilled at the time. The Angels of Paradiso then planed to counterattack against the world of chaos and tricked Balder into believing that the Witches threatened the world and when he was reunited with Cereza in Vigrid, they tried to kill both inheritors of the Eyes, steal them and use them to bring the ruler of Paradiso, Jubileus, The Creator, to life. While Balder was distracted by Fortitudo, Rosa was murdered by Loptr in front of her lover. Just after that, Balder was pulled 500 years into the future by a future version of Loptr. When the Sages came back from the future, he was driven mad by the soul of Loptr sealed inside him and sided with the Angels. Meanwhile, Cereza and Jeanne found out that the rest of the Witches were killed by the Angels and fanatical humans and Jeanne use the Left Eye (Gemstone) to seal the real Eye as well as Cereza away from them. Bayonetta Balder then ploted to find his long lost daughter and use her power alongside his to awaken Jubileus and use its God-like powers as a ruler of the Trinity of Realities to recreate the world as he see fit. He used the next 500 years to prepare for the Festival of Ressurection, he notably created the Ithavoll Group to increase greatly the influence of the Angels over humanity. Cereza eventually awakens from her slumber without her memories and spend 20 years to try to figure out her past under the name of Bayonetta. Balder, being the one who planed her reawakening as soon as he figured out where she was sealed, baited her by revealing the existence of the gemstone known as the Right Eye to the entire world. Bayonetta was in possession of the Left Eye since it was used to seal her and wanted to go after the other stone to learn more about her past. Balder eventually reveal himself after making her experience the nature of the world through her journey across Vigrid. The two fight as part of the last trial and Balder purposely loose once he feeled that his daughter recovered her memories and shortly after the power of the Eye made Bayonetta faint, he reveal that he was unharmed by their fight and take the unconscious Witch into the vessel of Jubileus where the gos is supposed to awaken thanks to the power of the Eyes. Jeanne comes to Bayonetta's rescue and Jubileus comes back to life with only half of its power. After a formal fight with the Dea, the two witches combine their powers and summons the ruler of Inferno to destroy Jubileus' vessel and put its soul back to sleep. Bayonetta 2 At the begining of Bayonetta 2, Balder is shown dying while the soul of Loptr is trying to escape from his body. Balder his powers to seal Loptr inside of him once more and dies shortly after, leaving the world without a Right Eye and sending back the soul of Loptr to sleep. Meanwhile, past balder arrived before future Loptr who promised him to give him the one who killed his lover, tricking him into believing that Loki did it since Loki transported himself 500 years into the future during the Witch Hunts and as a result still looked like how Loptr did when he murdered Rosa. Bayonetta eventually teams up with Loki on her way to save Jeanne's soul from Inferno and protect him from Balder multiple time until she and Balder are sent back 500 years to the past. They witness Rosa's death once more but this time Bayonetta figured out that both Loki and Loptr are different beings and warn Baklder before they both go back to present times. There they find out that Loptr has captured Loki and stolen the power to control the Eyes from him. The duo tries to fight against him but the gos is too strong for them and manage to steal the Eyes of the World from them and become a purely evil version of the ancient God of Chaos. Balder and Bayonetta continue what appears to be a desesperate fight against the god until Loki use the power that Loptr forget to steal as he had no need for it at the time against him. Loki erase the Eyes with his ability to destroy anything and everything from existence and Loptr's body is destroyed by Omne, a embodiment of pure order created by the powers of Cereza and her father combined. Loptr Tries to escape to the past to be reborn and be able to use the Eyes since they were not yet erased but he is stoped by Balder who seal him inside his body before going back to the past knowing that he will get completly mad from Loptr's influence. Official Descriptions Legend of Aesir "The Legend of Aesir... A legend from the dawn of time. Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world. However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we took our big first step towards grand prosperity. The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation." Antonio's Notebook: "Treasure of the Clans: The Eyes of the World" Several hundred years ago, the now vanished clans of the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages stood as overseers of time immemorial, thriving from their remote European base in Vigrid. However, their reign quickly came to a close via a violent war that ended in their mutual destruction... Their war, lasting for 100 years, saw the Witches and their campaign of assassination push them to the brink of victory; yet, the people’s fear of these powerful women spawned the witch hunts, and eventually both clans vanished into the ether. Long serving the powers that be, it is said the clans did not use their power to interfere with history, but rather to protect its passage. We are told that they carried out these duties via use of their treasured "Eyes of the World." Yet, what this statement means is anyone’s guess. What is clear is that the clans’ very existence was closely linked to historical change, so much so that even kings and emperors feared the clans’ power. There were two "Eyes of the World," one each controlled by the witches and the sages, which when used together were able to carry out their stated task of overseeing. To prevent the power of these ‘Eyes’ from being used for nefarious purposes, they were equally split, and the clans prohibited inter-relations in an effort to maintain the balance of power that existed between them. The irony is that the grand war that led to the clans’ destruction was sparked by these very treasures. After their downfall, the "Eyes of the World" suddenly disappeared. Information about them is extremely limited… What sort of item were the eyes? What shape did they take? All this remains unknown. The black market recently saw a large gem stone come into the market bearing the name of the "Eyes of the World;" although, it may be a different item under the same name, or even a mafia scam meant to gauge market reaction. There is no proof that the ancient treasure was actually a gem, but there is reliable, albeit troubling information regarding the treasure and the CEO of the Ithavoll Group. It is said that he is in search of some unknown item for his development project in next-generation energy, but whether it has any relation to this matter requires further research. Category:Bayonetta terminology Category:World of Chaos